Some birds aren't meant to be caged
by Sartjd1
Summary: 'Some birds aren't meant to be caged. Their feathers are just too bright.' -Graverobber. A story following Shilo and Graverobber's adjustment to a normal-ish life and the things they encounter together. Rated M for those lemony chapters *wink wink* (Set from Shilo's point of view after the Opera)
1. Chapter 1

_*****Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. This story does have some *ahem* lemons in it, so if your in the mood for some lemons then please skip to chapter 10 and 12 ;) Although there is a rather good build up if you read the entire story. Please review, this is my first story and would like to get better at this stuff. Thanks :D*****_

**Chapter 1**

When the Graverobber was nearly thirty he got his arm badly broken at the shoulder. Once it healed, and his fears of never being able to rob graves on a regular basis were assuaged, rarely was he ever self-conscious about his injury. From afar you would never be able to tell, but when I am up-close and his arms are wrapped around me, his right arm is somewhat shorter than his left. Not that he cared. As long as he could dig and collect his Zydrate and we could have our evening caresses, he and I were both content.

A few years had since passed and time had enabled us to reflect on the events that occurred after the opera, we sometimes discussed the events leading up to his injury. I always maintain that it was Luigi Largo that had started it all, whereas Graverobber said that it started long before both his injury and the opera. Graves said it started when my mother, Marni, died. My mother died when I was born and thus I was never able to meet her. My father took her death badly, and saw her death as his responsibility, which I myself do not see as a fault of his. Graverobber said it had started when she died because she had previously dated Geneco's owner, Rotti Largo.

I said that if you wanted to take a broader look on the subject, it really all began she left Rotti Largo. If she had not left the corporate owner, then perhaps Luigi Largo (one of the three children of Rotti Largo) would have grown with better principles and would not have been as murderous as he was. However, Graverobber and I have a new found 'maturity' that has come with age and are far too old to settle an argument the way in which we used to when we first 'teamed' up together, and so decided to consult our old friend Amber Sweet.

Amber Sweet (Rotti Largo's only daughter), although not the most academically gifted as most of her life was surrounded by paparazzi and her ever-changing looks, she had been in the centre of the brewing storm since the start. She concluded that we were both right. She said that her father had had a bitter edge to him ever since my mother had left Rotti and only increased when she died; Amber was about three years older than I was, and did not remember much about my mother. We both concluded that my mother left Rotti for my father. My parents did love each other very much, and it was evident in my father's rather long grieving process that impacted heavily on me. Graverobber said it did not matter much anymore as all is done and over with.

When I was seventeen the world was still a mystery to me as I had never ventured into it. My father would never allow it. I was confided to the walls of my bedroom but never stopped day-dreaming of the outside world. However, when I did finally venture to the forbidden outside, I realized that the world did not live up-to my expectations. Now at the age of nineteen, not much has changed as I have got more aquatinted with the world except that I now have strong relationships with people that have entered my life since the terrible events that occurred at the opera. I have also lost a few people on the way, my father included, but I prefer to concentrate on the positive now, unlike I did when I was younger. In fact, the only things that have changed are the increase of plastic surgery and in-turn the increase of people using Zydrate, which is always a good thing for both the Graverobber and I.

It is just the Graverobber and I that live in my childhood home on the main residential street in our town. When the Graverobber first moved in (reluctantly at first, most likely to not lose his 'man card') I found him to be a satisfactory roommate: he cooked for me, talked to me, taught me to grave rob and treated me with courteous detachment. Although as our relationship developed, our activities we did together definitely expanded. He was the first man I had met outside of my father, and despite our first encounter not being the most positive it did not stop us from becoming friends later on. He had always had a problem with authority (as demonstrated by his rather vocal moment in the graveyard when grave-picking when we first met), I think this was because of how the people in authority in his life when he was younger had never been there for him, and sometimes he would remember this and go off on his own. I knew better than too interrupt him during his moments of poignancy.

When I was eighteen and the events of the opera were a year behind me, our grave-robbing boundaries during the winter were Crucifixus graveyard (almost the whole way over the city) and the graveyard right beside our house. We were never tempted to break them. Amber Sweet had been quite stern as too warn us that her GeneCops were patrolling beyond Crucifixus graveyard during the winter and so not to go beyond there. The Graverobber said 'she only ever told us that so she could get her Z'. I like to think that her concern for us is now beyond where she will get her next 'fix' with the amount of bounding experience we now have had since I was seventeen.

That was also the same winter 'little sparrow' came to us.

Early one evening, earlier than the other Scalpel sluts usually came, Graverobber and I were getting ready for another night of selling when we footsteps. Graverobber looked around the alley corner and saw the most peculiar person. He was rather peculiar with his bright orange hair that spiked up and the way he was inspecting the garbage in the alley way. He dressed very nicely, in a suit, and was rather short too. We both started at him, our curiosity sparked as he crouched down looking at the rubbish bags:

'Hey.'

'Hey to you too' I said pleasantly.

'I am Mr. Johnus griviety Sparrowly,' he said. 'I'm just looking down the alleys here.'

Graverobber and I looked at one another as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

'So?' I said. Graverobber still unsure of what to make of this man.

'Just thought you'd like to know is all. I'm looking for a Z fix'

'Whats your occupation?' Graverobber said putting his free hand into his coat pocket and wrapped his other arm tighter around me.

'I am a retired journalist. Don't worry, I'm no threat.'

'You look downright puny for a journalist.' Graverobber said raising an eyebrow. 'How old are you?'

'I am 50 years old dear sir' he replied walking towards us. 'Plastic surgery you see. Turns the clock back. I maybe little but I'm old.'

'Yeah, even your name is longer than you are. It's about a foot longer I bet.'

The man chuckled at this, 'your boyfriend's funny' he directed at me. His English accent becoming more apparent as he spoke.

I turned to the Graverobber 'yeah. You ARE a funny man aren't you?' I said giving him a slight puzzled look. He returned my look with a devilish smile.

'Although it's not anymore funnier than yours. Apparently yours is 'Graverobber' right?'

Graverobber nodded. 'But I'm big enough to fit mine.'

'Nice. Call me Little sparrow.'

'Seems fitting' I said as I shuffled my feet.

'Yeah. It fits you just right' Graverobber said amused by this man's sense of humor.

And thus we were introduced to Little Sparrow.


	2. You know you like it'

**Chapter 2**

After our particularly long night selling and hitting up Scalpel sluts and our new acquaintance Little Sparrow with 'Z' we got in at around 3 am. I plopped on the sofa, exhausted and the Graverobber even looking unusually a little tired himself. I looked up at him and he grinned at me. He complained of smelling terrible, but I myself could not smell whatever he thought he smelt of, either because I had gotten used to it or that he always smelt sort-of sweet to me. We mulled over our exchanges during the night alike to every night we got in late. When he first agreed to live here we never spoke much, in-fact the first few weeks were usually silent, but as we become more familiar with each other speaking became a regular thing between us. I quite liked his company and likewise him with my company.

'Damn. Do we actually look like we are a couple when we are out together?' I half-joked, referring to what Little Sparrow had said earlier in the evening.

Graverobber ginned slightly. 'Well, what are people supposed to think? You follow me everywhere.' He said as he laid his head back onto the back of the couch, his hands clasped in his lap, grinning.

I tusked and open one eye to look at him,'oh, please there are other things I'd rather do than follow you around. Maybe if you stopped putting your arm around me maybe people would know what to think.' I smiled at my smart response as I laid down fully on the couch. In return to this, he stood up and came to my end of the couch lightly grasped my wrist and whispered in my ear

'You know you like it really.' I turned to look at his face only a few inches away from mine. And he rubbed his cheek on mine as he walked in the direction of the stairs as I blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That winter things continued in routine contentment. Routine contentment was: Graverobbing, selling, arguing between myself and the Graverobber, and talking to Amber (mostly about her countless surgeries), trying to learn how to cook a decent meal. In this way I and Graverobber were lucky to have been aquatinted with Little Sparrow. He took on responsibilities that neither the Graverobber nor I had the capability to know at that time. I had never needed to know how to cook with my father around and the Graverobber never needed to cook because the food he would scavenge from the street never needed to be heated. Thus we came to know Little Sparrow as a pocket Merlin. He was always filled with great knowledge about fashion for me, paying bills and all that and he also did it in the most eccentric ways to. I was so impressed by Little Sparrow although I suspected the Graverobber was most likely envious of this. Although who could know when he was so hard to read most of the time?

By the end of November the Graverobber and I thought of ourselves as truly educated about the ways of life. It was then that Little Sparrow decided to become more educated about the Largo family. The Largo's fascinated him. In spite of our warnings and explanations it drew him as moon drew water, but drew him no nearer than the alleyway of the Geneco's company building. There he would stand with other Scalpel sluts who most likely had just had surgery, his arm around any random chick, staring and wondering at the Geneco's building.

It was a huge building that had the effect of looming over you and I hated to think what went on in there. I suspected that Little Sparrow's previous occupation of being a journalist is where he got his inquisitive nature, that or he just wanted to write a story about the Largo's and come out of retirement, although he knew I was friends with Amber Sweet so if that was what he wanted I was sure she would give him a good story about Luigi and Pavi Largo. She hated them as much as I did. So did most of the city as when the plant life froze over in the winter, they would say it was because Luigi Largo had breathed on them. Any rape and murder that was done in this city was either the work of Luigi or Pavi. The misery of the Largo family began many years before I was born. The Largo's lived large and elaborately. According to Amber, when she was younger the Largo boys despised each other so much that their arguments were so loud and brutal; once in a rage of anger Luigi Largo stabbed Pavi clean through his arm with a fork. And thus Pavi's first surgery was on his right arm and most likely built on from there and so did Luigi Largo's temper.

Sometimes I would see Luigi Largo walk down the street opposite me and I would thank my lucky bugs that he would never see or recognize me on these occasions.

The Graverobber once said 'Luigi really was the fucking meanest guy that the lord ever blew breath into.' Amber and I were more than surprised when he stated this as he never commented on the ways of other people, just observed them (mostly from the shadows).

The more Graverobber, Amber and I told Little Sparrow about the Largo brothers, the more he wanted to know, the longer he would stand in that alleyway looking up at Geneco's and wonder.

'What do you think he does in there?' he would murmur on his Zydrate high. 'I have never seen either of the Largo brother's.'

Graverobber said, 'they both come out alright, when its pitch dark. Take women that are in debt to Geneco's building and then who knows what happens to them when they are in there. All anyone knows is that they never leave those castle walls again.'

'We should try to make them came out.' Said Little Sparrow as Graverobber would put his Z gun away. 'I'd like to see them for myself.'

Graverobber said if he wanted to get himself killed all he had to do was knock cheerily on their front door. It was a sure way of getting yourself killed. That and not keeping up with your payments.


	4. The Graverobber's reflection

**Chapter 4**

It was mid November and Little Sparrow's curiosity of the Largo brothers seemed to have died down (at least for a while) and the Graverobber was getting ready for another night of selling in the streets by himself as it was far too cold for me. He dressed in his usual get up of boots, trouser's and long worn out coat. He now stood in the front room mirror to begin applying his face paint (as he once called it) as I stood and watched. He looked attractive either with or without it.

'Why do you put this face paint on each night you go out?' I asked him genuinely curious.

He turned to look at me and chuckled softly as he applied his white base. 'I'm a creature of habit.' And resumed to continue his handy work. I nodded and walked over to stand next to him so I was standing beside him, looking at both of our reflections in the mirror.

'You put it on like a mask.'

'That's the whole point, Shi.'

I was puzzled and I must have looked it as he stopped and half smiled at me. 'What?' he asked.

'Well… When you put on a mask it's because you're trying to hide something. What are you trying to hide?'

I heard him groan softly from my question. It was the first time I had seen him look slightly uncomfortable ever. It in turn made me feel awkward.

'Why do you prefer me without it?'

'Well… I think you look handsome with either, but...' I realized what I had just said mid-sentence. I was afraid of how he would react but to my surprise he took it in good humor. He laughed lightly.

'I never would have thought I was your type, Shilo.' He said raising an eyebrow. He gestured for me to pass him the black lip pencil.

I laughed awkwardly as I became suddenly very hot. Why was I giving off so much heat? I was surprised the mirror didn't steam up at that point. 'Well then what would you say is my type then?'

'I dunno.' He said as he started on his eye paint. 'Someone… that's very…conservative and err'

'Boring?' I replied slightly offended. Was he saying he thought that I was boring and dull?

I tutted,' No, that's not what I was saying. I was thinking opposites attractive and all.' He laughed lightly and questioned, 'you didn't think I thought you were a dullard did you?' I frowned.

'What do you think I am then?'

He had now finished and he turned to fully look at me. He looked down at me.' I find you quite exciting… In more ways than one' He winked.

He ruffled my hair softly as he began walking to the front door. I watched then called to him, 'Graverobber.' He turned on his heel and raised an eyebrow. 'What's your 'type' then? Who do you imagine yourself with?'

He stood there ponderous, then came back across the living room and whispered in my ear 'Someone like you perhaps' and he licked my neck then grinned as he left the house to do his business. I suddenly realized why I had been so hot during our entire conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Little Sparrow left us early in December to return to his home town over sea's. He was born in England (which explained his slight accent) and he had a small family there in which he was going to see for Christmas. He promised he would be back with new tales to tell and Graverobber and I did not doubt he would. We saw him off on night bus to the airport after a night of grave pickings. I felt miserable without him until I realized just how close Christmas was. I never looked forward to another more in my life. Hours of wintertime had found me in my mother's tomb spying on hibernating bugs in the dark, dank corners. I loved passing time like this ever since I could remember.

The one in particular that I spent more time observing was the Hibervarious Chornipilous. It's a butterfly like creature that has a very wide wing span and no two are ever alike. Each one has a different and very colorful set of wings, but before it can get its pair of wings it must first earn them, by surviving harsh winters and everything else life has to throw at it. My father called them 'Angel-birds' for short. They are very rare as not many of them survive for an entire year and because of this I had never seen one when it had 'blossomed'. How I longed to an Angel-bird fully grown and free in this world.

That night Graverobber and I performed our usual nocturnal routine of exchanging Zydrate for money. There was a definite chill in the air as I wrapped my thigh-length white jacket around me tighter. How did the Graverobber survive the wintertime on the streets before? And how do these Scalpel sluts not feel the cold with such little clothing on? Knowing all of them have had surgery I concluded that they didn't feel anything anymore because they were nothing but plastic now.

'Hey, got any Z tonight?'

Suddenly being pulled out of thought I looked up to see a woman looking at me questionably.

'Got any money?'

'I always do, honey.' She said biting her lip softly as I dug through my old satchel bag to get the Zydrate. I could feel her eyes looking all over me. I wondered if she was aware she was making me feel anxious or not.

'Mind if I ask you a personal question, Hun?'

'Depends on what you're asking.' I said, looking around to try to spot Graverobber in case anything got out of hand.

'Have you ever had surgery?' She said whilst making a weird expression at me. I then realized that she was trying to raise an eyebrow, but her face was so stiff she couldn't quite do it right.

I stuttered. What do I say to that?

'Um… No I haven't.' I said as I put the Zydrate into the gun (like a battery).

'Don't you feel you know…? Ugly without it?' She said. I could tell she was genuinely curious.

'I don't really think about it much.' I said quietly. And with that I gave her a hit along with several others. Through the remainder of the night I thought about it until it was time to go home again. The sun was just about to defeat the night sky and I could see the Graverobber took a moment to appreciate the beauty of this. I wondered if I was just as beautiful as the rising sun.

We finally got indoors and I wiped my feet on the carpet. Graverobber flung his stuff beside the stairs and eyed me thoughtfully. I refused to make contact.

'Something wrong, Shilo?'

I told Graverobber that I didn't feel well and didn't think that I'd go with him to sell anymore if that was okay with him. He raised his eyebrow like he always did when something didn't sound quite right. We both entered the living room and sat on the couch. He waited in amiable silence, and I sought to reinforce my position: 'you always do well by yourself and I promise I'll grave-pick when you're out in the streets. I think I can do it good enough to harvest a few corpses on my own.'

'No I can't leave you to do that by yourself' he said looking down at his hands in his lap thoughtfully. 'you'll get caught- dose of medicine for you tonight and then you can come with me tomorrow night.'

'I'm feeling alright, really.'

'I thought so.' He looked me in the eyes, 'so what's the matter?'

I told him of the short exchange between me and the Scalpel slut. And how I did actually like selling, but what she said made me feel as though I didn't quite look right. 'It made me feel as though I NEED the surgery-'

'You don't need anything done to you.' He said rolling his eyes, dismissing my self-consciousness which hurt me a little.

'How can you be so sure? I don't look like all those pretty, dolled up sluts we see every night.'

He sighed lightly and ran his fingers through my hair, 'if you can learn this simple trick you will feel much better about being around those Zaddicts.'

I frowned not knowing what he meant.

'Why do you think they had surgery? Hmm? They didn't like who they were on the inside, so they wanted to change what they looked like on the outside, so they could hide behind plastic and a false image so no one could else could see what disgusting they were on the inside.'

'Is that why you put on your face paint? To hide?' I asked.

'Something like that, yeah.' He replied, still running his fingers through my hair.

'From what I know of you, you don't have any reason to hide who you are.'

He stopped his fingers mid brushing my hair. And know looked me in the eyes thoughtfully with his own cobalt blue. I could tell he didn't know how to react to my comment and for a couple of minutes there was silence.

'You look beautiful. You have nothing to worry about look-wise. Now get some sleep. I want to be able to get up by the afternoon.'

The sun was now shining through the thin curtains of the living room and I felt a sense of contentment and enlightenment. I went upside as I heard the Graverobber sigh a couple times before retreating to sleep on the couch. I entered my bedroom and looked at myself in the mirror 'I have nothing to worry about' I thought.


	6. You are beautiful, Amber'

**Chapter 6**

It was early Tuesday and that meant Amber. She arrived looking different each week but the subjects we talked about remained the same; Geneco, her new surgeries, the sometimes rather comical mishaps of Pavi and Luigi etc. We rarely ever spoke about my mother or her father at that point in time. Her father's death had cut into her deeper than any scalpel ever would, and so I thought it wise to not mention anything about it, I suspected she treated me with the same courtesy as she never mention anything about my father either.

Although the subject of Christmas and how fast it was on the way was on our lips each week we conversed: We both awaited it with impatience.

'Reminds me of a simpler time I suppose,' she said one week. She was right. The world was shrouded with misery as of late, it was nice to look forward to something more upbeat. Every Christmas my father and I would lay holly on my mother's tomb and he would sing me Christmas carols, but since my father passed away, I didn't think I would be doing that this year.

'What are you going to do then?' Amber questioned.

I shrugged. 'I can't say I have anything planned. I don't know about Graverobber…' I trailed off.

'He doesn't seem the Christmassy type of guy does he? 'She laughed.

I chuckled. I couldn't picture Graverobber as a Christmas loving guy either. I wondered what his reaction would be if I mentioned the arrival of Christmas to him.

'I need to go have another surgery soon,' she sighed. 'Then I need to get some paperwork done, the press are watching what I do so closely now.'

I looked at her. She didn't seem very excited about having surgery, which puzzled me as she spent so much time doing it, and then I remembered the conversation between me and the Graverobber. It was only then that realized just how much Amber suffered on a day-to-day basis; she was a sensitive, pretty little thing.

'You are beautiful, Amber. You have nothing to worry about look-wise.'

She looked up at me underneath her fake eyelashes and smiled contently at me. We continued our weekly chat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Christmas had since come and gone. I never mentioned Christmas to Graverobber as I thought he would not be interested in such traditional celebrations, and so I spent half of Christmas day in my mother's tomb inspecting the hibernating 'Angel-bird' that had taken up residency in the corner. It had made no noticeable movements or changes so I let it be.

One good thing now that the Christmas season had come and gone, was that of the arrival of Little Sparrow. He had lettered us from England to tell us that he would be coming today. I was excited and I could tell Graverobber was a little too, he knew very few Zaddicts that he genuinely got on with, and although I knew of some friends he had on the other side of town I thought it would be nice for him to have someone that was local besides myself.

'Hello, my friends!'

Sparrow was here. His hair still as orange as ever, as he entered the doorway of our home. He placed his bags near the front door as Graverobber and I went to greet him.

'Don't worry my dears, I come bearing tales from the exotic land that is England.' He laughed.

And tales he had; He told us of a threesome he had with a set of twins, I myself didn't know what a threesome was and when I asked Graverobber he simply chuckled and said he'd explain later, he told us of going on a steam train, meeting with his friends and family on Christmas day. I was amazed by it all. England seemed like such an adventurous place to live, I actually wondered why he left there at all.

The night drew on and I knew the Graverobber was getting restless; he kept fidgeting in his seat which was rather off-putting.

'I was thinking about the Largo brothers when I was back in the motherland,' Little Sparrow said while lighting a cigarette, 'and I think that it would be a rather wild thing to try to lure one of them out, what do you say?'

Graverobber and I laughed. 'On your own orange head be it.' I said. 'But I'm not going to be doing that.'

Little Sparrow offered Graverobber and I a cigarette each, but neither of us were smokers.

'I just think that it would be rather fun to do is all.' He said.

'Oh, God.' Graverobber said standing up from his chair rubbing his forehead in disbelief. 'I'm not even going to try to change your mind, so whatever you do have fun whilst doing it because it will be the last thing you'll be doing. Shilo I got business tonight you coming?' Graverobber gestured at me.

I nodded and got up from sitting on the floor. 'I need some fresh air I think,' as I eyed Little Sparrows cigarette. He smiled back at e and mouthed 'sorry'.


	8. I just want to see'

**Chapter 8**

The air was frosty and the snow crunched beneath our feet as we walked. Everything was so white and it made the city look almost pure. The Graverobber insisted that I link arms with him. 'Because you're so fucking clumsy, you'll slip.' was his response when I asked him why he insisted so, which was a fair point.

'Keep up Sparrow!' Graverobber yelled behind us.

'But I'm so short!' Little Sparrow yelled back. Graverobber gave him a devilish grin.

Little Sparrow was joining us tonight. Graverobber ordered that we split up tonight, we could sell more that way as some of our collected Zydrate was nearing its due date, I was paired with Little Sparrow. Hoards of Zaddicts came to us; they needed to not feel the bitter coldness of the breeze that was in the air tonight. I overheard one of the addicts say a storm was approaching soon.

After my supply of Z was gone and I had a stash of cash in my satchel, Little Sparrow grabbed my hand and led me out of the alley.

'What are you doing?' I asked, extremely surprised.

'Come on, we're going to lure them out!'

'What? Who?' Then it suddenly hit me who he was referring too. 'No, the Graverobber said no. This is such a stupid thing to do!' I said whilst he still led me out onto the street.

'We won't be gone two seconds. I just want to see, that's all.' He whispered back to me. I rolled my eyes and followed the tiny man. He came only up to my shoulders.

We giggled as we jogged to the Geneco's company building and waited down the end of the street. I must admit it did feel good to be quite rebellious once in a while.

'What do they look like?' Little Sparrow asked.

'Like that.' I replied as gestured down the street. There was Luigi Largo. He was much more mean-looking then I remembered him to look at the Opera. I quickly pushed memories of the Opera out of my mind. Luigi was outside Geneco's doors talking or screaming at the doorman.

'Which one is that?' he whispered.

'That one is Luigi. Probably the most dangerous one out of the two. He has a really bad temper. Kills anyone that pisses him off, hey what time is it?'

Little Sparrow looked down at his watch. It was 11:45pm. The Graverobber was surely looking for us now. Little Sparrow gestured for us to go back. We were making our way back to where we had been previously doing business when I realized I had lost some cash back at the lamp post where we had been 'spying' on Luigi Largo. 'It must of slipped out' I thought biting my lip.

'I'm gonna go home Shilo, tell Graverobber I said thanks for letting me tag along.' Little sparrow said when we were two streets away from Geneco.

'Okay, bye. We'll talk soon.' I said heading back to where I had dropped the money.

'Where are you going?' Little Sparrow said after he realized I was heading in the opposite direction.

'I dropped something back there. But I'll see you later. Goodnight!' I said as I turnt to run back down the streets again.

Thank goodness! There it was. Still there and crisp and on the ground where I had dropped it, I walked over to it holding my satchel closer to my body. Suddenly I saw a man bend down and inspect my wad of cash.

'Excuse me!' I called. 'That's mine' although I couldn't see the man's face, I could tell he was facing my way now, still holding my cash. 'Thank you' I said as pleasantly as I could while snatching my cash out of his hands. I felt him still looking at me as I placed the money in my satchel so I looked up to face him and my stomach sank sharply. Luigi Largo gritted his teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I ran down the streets as fast as I could but my knee high boots did not have much of a grip on the snow. I begged that Little Sparrow would still be somewhere along these streets but I suspected that I would not be so lucky tonight. I continued running down the streets, Luigi Largo following extremely close behind. I could fainting hear him shouting profanity at me, but what I could hear more was my own heartbeat thumping in my ears, I wasn't going to stop running for anything.

I could see an opening in between the building and dashed to enter the maze of alleyways. As I ran to enter it, Luigi grabbed a fistful of my hair and ripped it out. I groaned in pain but knew better than to stop running.

I darted in between corners and down alleyways, my feet thumping down hard on the cement and snow. Occasionally I turned my head sharply behind me to see if Luigi was still chasing me, I couldn't see him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't catch up eventually.

'Shilo! Shilo! Where the fu-, seriously where is that girl?'

That was Graverobber calling for me! I ran in the direction where the voice was coming. Out of breathe I made one last sprint down the finally alley where Graverobber was waiting for me and I ran into his arms.

'Where have you been?' he asked confused as to why I had been running, holding me close to his chest.

Unable to speak from breathlessness, I looked up pleadingly into his eyes and I could see the concern in his eyes. Suddenly we heard Genecop sirens sounding off in the distance. Graverobber smiled at me,

'That's trouble.'


	10. I needed more Friction'

**Chapter 10**

'Here should be safe.' Graverobber said as he opened a crypt, heaving the stone lid off of it. Knowing it would be too dangerous to go back home, Graverobber said it would be best if we hid out at least for tonight. After tonight's events I was still shaking and felt rather guilty too. If I had not been so stupid, we wouldn't have to sleep in a crypt tonight, although Graverobber did not seem at all frustrated by my actions (which I was thankful for).

'Let's just hope that no grave robbers mistake us for corpses' he joked and gestured for me to get in.

I stepped in and was pleasantly surprised by cozy a crypt was. The Graverobber started to slide the lid across the top of the crypt making a very loud screeching noise from the friction of the stone.

'Hey, what are you doing?'

'Just closing the top. Don't worry, you'll be fine.'

'Aren't you getting in?'

He side eyed me. 'Why?' he said softly.

'Well where else are you going to sleep? There is room for two.'

He inspected the inside of the crypt and jumped in and lay flat beside me. It was rather roomy. We pulled the rest of the lid closed as far as we could without getting our fingers caught, then laid down with a huff.

It was freezing, so I tried to shuffle towards the Graverobber for warmth, but could never get warm enough without touching him. After several minutes of shuffling and shivering, the Graverobber had finally been disturbed enough, and pulled me towards him. I relished in the warmth he was giving off, my head on his chest, listening contently to the soft 'thump thump' of his heartbeat.

After half-an-hour neither of us was asleep.

'Whats your name? I whispered.

'Graverobber'

'What? No, your real name.' I looked up at him from his chest and could just about make out his face. He looked down at me.

'Why do you want to know?'

'Incase we get found and killed, I'd like to know your real name. I have known you for a whole year now.'

He looked thoughtfully at me for a moment.

'Say if we don't get caught? And we live to see another day?' he replied.

'I'd still like to know.'

He coughed lightly and ran his fingers through my hair, several moments passed without a word.

'I'll tell you tomorrow. Now sleep.'

I plopped my back onto his chest. His heartbeat at a steady pace. It was soothing. By the soft sounds he was making I could tell he was falling asleep. I slide my hand to his waist and realized that I had never been so close to him before and suddenly became very hot. I checked to see if he was still asleep. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him right?

I ran my left hand up and down his torso slowly, feeling every bit his defined body, he felt beautiful underneath my palm. He still hadn't awoken and I became more adventurous. I wanted to touch his neck, so I slowly ran my hand up from his chest up to his neck. Further, and further up until I got to the place where his neck met his chin. One little peck on the cheek wouldn't hurt. I propped myself up on my right elbow, grazing it across the stone slightly, but I had only one chance and didn't want to mess it up.

I very slowly and cautiously leaned my lips closer to his cheek… Graverobber grabbed my wrist and propped himself up quicker than I had time to react. He had awoken so suddenly that I gasped from surprise. He stared intently in my eyes and I suddenly felt very awkward not able to meet his gaze. What do I say in a situation like this? He let go of my wrist and lightly griped my chin, forcing me to look at him, leaving very little space between us. He leaned closer towards me and allowed our lips to meet. I moaned softly as he sucked on my lips, his lips warm, wet and soft.

He placed his hand on the side of my face as he fastened the pace of his lip movements, I actually had trouble keeping up, his lips were so talented compared to my untouched lips. I grabbed the collar of his shirt for stability as he mounted me, still not breaking our kiss, I could feel his weight on top of me and I was so grateful for it.

He placed his hand on my waist, rubbing up and down the curve roughly. I was moaning through each kiss and raised my thigh up to his side. I needed more friction. My head was lulling around from the pleasure and he steadied my head with his hand and began kissing down my neck. I grabbed onto the back of his head, getting a handful of his multi-colored hair, gasping and moaning.

Graverobber came up to face me. Biting my lip, I awaited hungrily what was going to happen next.

He grinned widely at me, 'Good morning.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The sun was blindly bright as I rose from the crypt. All was quiet and there was a fresh layer of snow below my feet as I jumped out. Graverobber stretched his arms and re-arranged his coat and twisted shirt as he climbed out the crypt. His skin was paler than usual (a consequence of the chill) but his cheeks were rosy, most likely from our unplanned activities during the very early morning. I wondered whether my cheeks were too.

I tugged at my dress trying to look busy as Graverobber sorted his attire. All the touching seemed to have really got his shirt in a tangle.

'Where are we going now?'I asked, biting my lip. Wondering if it was too soon to speak yet.

He smirked. 'Well I think that we've been more than audacious for one day. 'He said looking up at me, 'so I think we will check the home front. See if it's safe to go back.'

I nodded. Did he think me a complete idiot for feeling him up when I thought he was sleeping? I decided against saying anything about it, the embarrassment still burning deep within me. I just hoped he knew that I actually really liked him rather than thinking I was just easy.

Graverobber whistled to get my attention and pointed to the Graveyard gates for us to leave. The quicker we got home the better, that way I could make sense of something's in private.


	12. The only man I ever truly loved'

*****Warning*** Extremely lemony ;)**

**Chapter 12**

We walked in silence the entire way. The Graverobber would give me a few looks and smirks every now and then. I blushed with embarrassment every time he looked at me.

When we got home, we opened the large oak front door to peer inside. Nothing was out of place whatsoever. We inspected the rest of the house before we truly relaxed. Graverobber said he was glad to be back, which was a first; he never said he felt anything about anything before.

The house had a very awkward atmosphere that was choking me to death; I had to ask. 'Why did you kiss me?' I said trying not to sound as bothered by it as I was. He peered over his shoulder from the kitchen sink and frowned.

'Why'd _you _kiss me?' He replied.

I felt myself falter at that as the atmosphere became even denser with awkwardness.

'I-I-don't-'I choked.

He turned round to look at me from the sink, watching me squirm sitting on the kitchen counter, he was smirking with delight. It annoyed me he took such pleasure in watching me like this.

'Answer my question first.'

He raised an eyebrow.

I didn't think he'd answer me. He had a way of turning things around on people.

'I like the gratification.' He said matter of factly and turned to continue rinsing the dishes. My heart sank to the pit of my being and I felt myself well up.

'You mean it didn't mean anything to you?' I cracked, two tears streaming down my cheeks. The Graverobber paused what he was doing but still did not turn around to face me. I sniffed and wiped my nose along my arm.

Graverobber said something I did not catch. Probably another dig at me for being so stupid as to think it actually meant something.

'What did you say?' I asked. It was now apparent that I was upset at the situation. Graverobber was now flying towards me, grabbed my head in his hands and kissing me as hard as he could.

'I didn't mean that. I promise I didn't mean what I just said.' He whispered between each kiss. His eyes were watery too.

Relieved, I moaned. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him nearer to me, kissing and tearing at his face while he grunts. Graverobber was getting hotter each second. He picked me up, my legs still around his waist, and slammed my back into the wall. He was so close it hurt. His hipbones and other hard things digging into my thighs and hips, as he trapped me between himself and the wall. I dug my nails in tight to his shoulders until he did the same, tearing at tender flesh.

He's warm and moving and strong and demanding, his mouth devouring mine, as a tingling sensation builds far down below. We were both eager to move this from the kitchen to the bedroom. We crashed into objects and other things as we tried to make our way up the stairs, in the direction of my room, never breaking our kiss other than for breath.

He laid me gently down onto the bed running his heavy hands through my hair as he mounted me. This is all I ever wanted. And apparently he did too, as I felt a hard bulge underneath his trousers.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' He said pupils wide and looking flushed.

'I need this, please.' I moaned to him. He groaned happily at this.

I thrust against him before I can restrain myself, and he laughs into my ear, hot and wet. He laughed at the flushed look in my face whilst I'm clawing at him. We are both too well clothed. He grabs my hip and thrusts back. I moan, taking his face and kissing him again.

His hand is moving beneath my black top, fingers working beneath my bra to graze my nipple softly, I gasp a little. I had never been touched there before. I could feel my face heating up, sweating, as he presses his hips closer into mine making small motions of friction.

**Ring-ring-ring.**

I hate whoever that is calling us right now. Graverobber makes a noise of annoyance and heaves himself off of me, walking to where the phone is ringing on the dresser, and rips the cord out of the socket. And comes back to rejoin me.

Frustrated I start to grab at Graverobber again, hands on his cheeks while I explore the inside of his mouth, his tongue thick and pushing back at mine. The room is now silent again and is only filled with the noise of our lips smacking together hungrily.

We break our kiss and make eye contact. He makes a genuine grin before burying his face in my neck and begins to kiss and bite at it. He pops the buttons of my top open impatiently as I also try to undress him. Our arms tangle slightly through tugging at one another's clothing and he chuckles lightly. I rip off his belt and fling it to the ground with a clink as he licks my neck and pops my bra open, freeing me of it. He drags his nose in-between the mounds taking in my scent. I get goose bumps on every inch of flesh he touches, but it's not enough, I want him to touch more.

I unzip my skirt and Graverobber tugs it off. I'm left in only my knee-high boots and panties as he stares down at me appreciatively as he prop' himself on his knees at the edge of the bed. He begins to untie the string on my boots easily, never looking away from my eyes; he slowly peels away my boots from my calves. My whole body is shaking from the amount of hormones rushing through my blood stream; I need him on me, please. He senses this and begins to explore my flesh more. He plants small kisses on my stomach and breasts. I go to put my hands on the back of his head, but he grabs both my wrists with one hand and pins them above my head. He leans his head close to my cheek then with his free hand gives a slight flick in between my legs.

I groan to urge him to carry on. I am begging for it now. He began to rub me over my soaked panties, watching me writhe beneath him. I look up at him gasping for air and he groans slightly. I free one of my hands above my head from his loose grip and begin rubbing my breasts with my hand. He removed his hand from between my thighs and took off his shirt.

I was immediately sitting up and touching his bare torso, planting little kisses on his stomach like he had done to me. His breathing got sharper and shorter as I did so. I dipped my fingers into the waistband of his leather trousers, lightly and teasingly, and I heard him gulp and moan softly. 'He must be so hard it hurts' I thought.

He quickly undone the buttons of his trousers and I assisted him with the zipper. We were both eager to end the foreplay and wanted all clothing of immediately. I took in air sharply as the feeling between more legs got more intense. I took off my panties trying to relieve the feeling a little, but it didn't help; I knew only one thing would relieve it.

He yanked off his trousers and kicked off his boots; completely nude except for a few smudges of makeup on his face, which he had almost sweated off by now He was so beautiful. Graverobber laid down on top off me and I spread my legs a little. He rested his forehead on my mine as we shared the air between us for a second, then looked in my eyes and said;

'It's Terrance.' He whispered. Then before I could reply he thrust into me and I literally cried out with relief. He was so warm inside me and it caused my brain to fog up with ecstasy. The feeling was so intense I couldn't control my breathing and could only lay there with my hand on my face. It caused my insides to throb with need. I wanted him so much.

'Please...' I managed to sigh to him.

He thrust into me again as my legs tightened around him. He whispered with hot, wet breathe into my ear;

'Do you want me?'

'I want you much' I moaned, my eyes rolling up into the back of my head.

He began pounding into me, groaning and moaning with each pound. We held tight onto each other as we became more and more breathless. I'm almost numb now as he moves in and out and I can feel my body building up with each thrust until-

A scream escape my lips as I hold onto him mercilessly whilst my entire body began shuddering and spasming. He is groaning and shaking, his length being massaged by the spasms inside of me, and I cry out again when I feel the release of his come. He grabs both sides of my shaking hips, steadying them with his hands as he buries himself into me as far as he can, I didn't think he would ever end.

He collapsed on the bed beside. I was more than satisfied as I was literally frozen with ecstasy. He wrapped his arms around me weakly and I pulled myself towards him, heaving my heavy head onto his chest. He was breathing heavily and I my eyes began to get heavy. I was so tired I thought I heard him whisper 'I love you' as I began to retreat deeper into sleep.

Terrance the Graverobber. The only man I ever truly loved.


End file.
